


"Father & Son"

by CastleCanary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sexual Repression, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: Dick would walk up to Bruce and whisper “dad”. Not Bruce but “dad”. To wake Bruce out of whatever sleep walking trance he was in. Dick put his hand on his father’s bareback and would guide a naked Bruce through the cave & up the stairs. Through the manor and back to Bruce's bedroom. Dick would tuck his father back to bed.Then Dick would leave Bruce’s room, go back to his own room, strip back down in the nude before climbing into bed and wonder…•Or... Bruce started sleep walking in the nude. Eventually, one thing leads to another between the father & his son.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	"Father & Son"

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed the lack of father/son incest tags in Brudick fics when they're father & son in pretty much every media so I thought: why the hell not? 
> 
> Don't let the purity shippers find me, guys! Hehe
> 
> Also follow my twitter: CastleCanary and push the kudos button if you enjoyed <3

He was standing there again. It had been a routine. Bruce was standing there in the Batcave, in the middle of the night, bare and naked. Just standing, looking mindless. Standing in the same spot he would wake up at for the last month. Only a particular voice and a certain word would bring back.

“Dad.” 

Bruce would wake up to see Dick’s face, not surprised anymore because this had become a new routine for them. 

“Come on, Bruce. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Dick in his blue t-shirt and black sweatpants would walk his completely naked, adoptive father from the Batcave up to the manor all the way back to Bruce's bedroom. 

The first night it had happened, Alfred had been the one to notice Bruce’s strange behavior. Alfred, in his old age & current sickness, had been restless around midnight and thought to make himself a nice cup of tea since he clearly wasn't getting any sleep that night. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed the grandfather clock located in the ginormous living room of Wayne Manor had been opened. Alfred made his way down the stairs with his walking cane to the Batcave to find Bruce just standing. In the nude?

“Master Bruce.” 

No response. 

Twice. 

No response. 

Third time, louder.

Not a sound.

Alfred made his way towards Bruce. As Alfred had suspected, Bruce was completely naked. No underwear or even a pair of socks on to keep his feet from the cold floor of the Batcave. Bruce was standing there, eyes open, staring hard at one particular suit displayed amongst the many others in the Batcave. 

“Bruce?” Alfred tried placing his hand on his adopted son’s bare shoulder.

Still nothing. 

Alfred, even in old age & sickness, made his way all the way back up to the manor for some help.

*

It had become a routine. Dick’s alarm would go off. 

12: 00 M

Dick would put his pajamas on from sleeping in the nude, make his way to the living room. See the grandfather clock open. Make his way down and, every single time, see his father standing there in the nude.

Dick would walk up to Bruce and whisper “dad”. Not Bruce but “dad”. To wake Bruce out of whatever sleep walking trance he was in. Dick put his hand on his father’s bareback and would guide a naked Bruce through the cave & up the stairs. Through the manor and back to Bruce's bedroom. Dick would tuck his father back to bed. 

Then Dick would leave Bruce’s room, go back to his own room, strip back down in the nude before climbing into bed and wonder…

Why?

Dick didn't mind having to do this for Bruce. Despite their differences, Dick loved his father very, very much. And figured throughout the years of battling clowns and scarecrows with deadly toxins, Bruce would develop some sort of weird sleeping patterns. Dick was just glad it wasn't severe psychological issues. 

And it wasn't because Dick had to see his father naked. As far back to the Batman and Robin days of his childhood, Bruce and Dick would change in and out of uniform in front of each other, shower together in the Batcave after missions or a life or death injury would force one of the two to cut their uniforms and expose themselves. And those continued very well into their Batman and Nightwing days. 

Dick would never admit this out loud to anyone, but Dick would purposely sneak glances of Bruce’s penis or stare at Bruce’s ass (whether it was in or out of the Batman speedos) while they were changing or in the showers together. 

Dick thought Bruce's body was absolutely beautiful. Always has. 

Dick thought Bruce had the body of an ancient greek statue with the cock of a pornstar. Bruce was the first man young Dick masterbated to and for many years was Dick’s go to spank bank when jerking off & fingering his own hole. 

Dick eventually stopped masterbating to Bruce because who on Earth got sexually aroused & masterbated to seeing their own father naked???

A sicko, a voice in Dick’s head said to him. 

So young Dick put away those feelings for many, many years. Dick still loved Bruce as a son and deep down hoped that Bruce would never feel differently. Dick as an adult would still sometimes wonder if that was why adolescent him felt so angry with Bruce. Because adolescent him knew he & Bruce would never be together in a romantic or sexual manner. 

Because they were father & son. 

But it was hard to remember feelings and memories you pushed away so long ago for such a long time. 

No, it wasn't the sleeping walking or the nudity that baffled Dick.

It was why Bruce, every single time standing there bare, vulnerable and incoherent, would be in the Batcave staring at Dick’s old Robin suit?

The question baffled Dick indeed... And every night when Dick finally got tired of wondering, Dick would start rubbing his own cock to the images of his father naked in front of him. Much like those many years of childhood. 

*

The next morning followed, usually Bruce & Dick never talked about what happened the night before. Dick guessed it was difficult for Bruce to acknowledge that his only son had to see him in such a vulnerable state. But today, Dick wasn’t going to show Bruce’s embarrassment any mercy. He needed to know what was going on with his father. 

Bruce was in the kitchen making breakfast. Nowadays, Alfred getting weaker and more tired due to old age, meant Bruce’s & Alfred’s parent/child dynamic had switched roles. Kind of like Dick’s & Bruce’s relationship when the clock struck midnight. 

Dick entered the kitchen to see Bruce in a black t-shirt with dark gray sweatpants.

Forever the dark knight. Even in the kitchen, Dick thought. 

“Morning, B”, Dick greeted aloud.

“Morning, Richard.” Bruce had only called Dick Richard when there was something serious to discuss or when Bruce was uncomfortable.  
A lot of Richards lately. Bruce continued cooking without turning around to look at his son.

“Do you want to discuss what happened last night? Or better yet, what’s been going on for the past month?”

Bruce stopped moving for a moment, then resumed his cooking.

“What is there to discuss, son?” Bruce’s voice was tired. Clearly dreading this conversation. But it had to be done. 

“Maybe the numerous I've found you…” Dick didn’t want to embarrass his father but this had to be done.

“In the middle of the night, in the cave, naked and staring at my old Robin costume.”

Bruce stopped his cooking. Took the pan off the oven eye, turned it off then finally turned around to look at his son. 

“I’ve been sleepwalking and I sleep in the nude, Richard. It’s the only way I can get to sleep. Lots of people do one, the other or even both. There's really nothing to discuss.”

“Seeing you naked doesn’t bother me, Bruce.” Dick’s cock twitched at saying that sentence out loud. Damn it, not now. 

Dick tried quickly to get to the part he wanted to discuss. 

“It’s why are you staring at that suit? And not doing something else in the cave or even staring at something else? I want to know, Bruce.”

Bruce looked down, probably trying to come up with a lie. 

“Dad, please. Tell me the truth.”

Bruce instantly looked back up at that. Bruce’s eyes were a combination of fear, sadness, and if Dick was guessing right… love.

Bruce turned back to cooking. 

“I have to get Alfred’s breakfast prepared. Meet me in the cave in ten minutes.” 

*

Dick was standing in front of the old Robin costume display. The same exact spot he saw his father stand naked & stare lifelessly at the colorful costume. Dick looked at the direction from which the stairs creak and echo through the Batcave. As Bruce approached Dick, Bruce looked at the classic Robin suit. Dick compared seeing Bruce awake, coherent and clothed to seeing him many times the exact opposite.

“I just want to start by saying…” Bruce paused for a moment. Dick waited because clearly whatever Bruce is about to discuss is difficult but sees Bruce is wanting to be honest. 

“I love you, son. No matter what shape or form that is or takes. I will always love you, Dick Grayson.”

Dick smiled at his father’s own weird but genuine sign of affectionate. "I love you too, Bruce." Bruce’s eyes started watering. Dick wasn't sure if it’s because of Dick’s reconfirmation that he loved Bruce or if this is where the difficult part came in. 

“When you became an adult, when you became a man, Dick… I started developing these feelings…”

Dick started listing off Bruce’s past lovers in his head. Selina, Talia, Silver?

Dick guessed aloud, “Started developing feelings for someone?”

Bruce's eyes instantly shot up at Dick, “I started developing feelings for you.”

Dick froze. Oh.

“I… When you left Blüdhaven to become Nightwing, I… I felt like I lost my other half. Then I realized those feelings I had for you were more than a father should have for his son. They became…”

“Sexual?”

A tear fell from Bruce’s eye after Dick’s guess.

Bruce turned to leave but Dick grabbed Bruce’s arm to stop him. Bruce stood here but didn't look at Dick in the face.

“Bruce, what if I told you I have feelings for you more than a son should have for his father?”

Bruce looked back with tears falling from his face and sstonishment in his eyes. 

Dick pulled Bruce closer. Wiped away Bruce's tears from both sides of Bruce's face with his thumbs and held Bruce's face in his hands.

This was his moment. This was their moment.

“I love you, dad. No matter what shape or form that love takes. I will always love you, Bruce Wayne.”

Dick kissed Bruce. 

He was actually kissing his father in real life.

Dick pulled back from the kiss. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me, dad?”

Bruce’s hard cock started to press on Dick through his dark gray sweatpants, and Dick’s cock followed through his own black sweats.

Bruce took off his own black t-shirt. Dick followed and took off his own blue shirt.

Bruce yanked down his dark gray sweatpants then his black briefs to reveal his own cock. Dick followed and took off his own black sweats, clearly going commando as Dick’s cock easily sprung free. 

Bruce and Dick stood there naked together. Arms wrapped around one another. 

Shoulder to shoulder. Smooth, muscular body to a hairy, muscular one. The son & the father compared each other’s bodies and cock sizes while they both jerk themselves off. 

“You’ve never been as big as your old man. Have you, son?”

Dick might have had young age on his side but comparing his manhood to his dad’s did look pretty pathetic. 

Dick chuckled, “Fuck off.”

“Now now… Don't make daddy spank you.”

Bruce took a smack at his son’s bare ass.

Dick never thought in a million years Bruce could talk so dirty and sinful. Especially towards his own son. 

Bruce proceeded to put his hands all over Dick’s naked ass while they started hungrily making out. Scooped Dick’s feet up from the ground. He held Dick up while Dick’s legs wrapped naturally around Bruce's naked figure. 

Who knew the knight’s and the acrobat’s bodies fit perfectly together?

Bruce pressed Dick’s body against the glass that displayed the classic Robin costume. Dick’s bare ass pressed against the glass of the home which held the colorful, innocent little bird costume that started this taboo scene between father & son. 

“Maybe I want daddy to spank me,” Dick replied back when Bruce started sucking at his son’s neck.

Bruce stopped to respond. “Daddy’s going to do a lot more than spank you, boy.” 

A naked Bruce took Dick off the display and started rushing up towards the manor with a naked Dick Grayson in his arms.

Both Dick’s & Bruce’s laughter could be heard.

•

Bruce & Dick made it to Bruce’s room. Bruce kicked the door open, still naked and with his naked son still straddled around his neck and waist, used his foot to close the bedroom door back shut so Alfred couldn’t hear what his son and grandson were about to do to each other.

Bruce then rushed over to the bed and threw Dick on the bed.

Dick laughed then said, “Surprise you still have that much stamina, old man.”

Bruce chuckled, looking down at Dick’s clear erection with Bruce’s own pointing towards his son.

“Daddy’s about to show you how much stamina he has.”

Bruce slid his hands under Dick’s thighs, pulled his son closer. Dick threw his legs in the air to show his father his hole. 

“Want me to lick your hole, baby boy?”

Bruce was surprised at himself by how easy it was to talk to his son like that.

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce smiled.

Bruce began licking his son’s exposed hole.

Bruce loved that he felt no hair in between Dick’s ass cheeks.

He kept licking away as his son kept moaning.

“Dad, that feels so good.”

Bruce stopped licking, “Let me get a better angle.”

Dick looked down and smiled then moved further along the bed to the headboard and bent over.

“Like what you see, Dad?”

Bruce took a second to admire his very naked son being so submissive, exposed and showing off his sensitive area. 

Dick Grayson was his for the taking.

Bruce started stroking his own cock, “You have no idea, son.”

Bruce kneeled on the bed to line his face up with Dick’s ass crack, then proceeded to put his face in between his son’s ass cheeks. 

Dick moaned louder as Bruce’s tongue moved inside him. His father's stubble felt amazing against his hairless ass cheeks. 

“I’m starting to like father-son bonding more,” Dick said.

Bruce stopped rimming and started laughing.

“Nice to know you have jokes even during sex.”

Dick smirked. 

“Maybe you need something in your mouth to keep you quiet.”

Dick’s eyes widened with excitement.

Bruce stood back up while Dick on all fours rotated to get his face in front of Bruce’s cock.

Dick’s mouth watered at the site of his father’s mahood.

Long, thick member with a pink head.

Dick couldn’t wait to get that thing inside him.

He wrapped a hand around his father’s cock then wrapped his mouth around it.

Bruce threw his back and moaned from the feeling of his son's mouth.

Dick continued to bob and up down with no teeth, clearly showing he was an experienced cock sucker. 

Bruce looked down and wondered for a second who Dick had sucked off…

Dick stopped and said out loud, “College.”

Bruce asked, “What?”

“College. It's when I started sucking off guys and gained practice. I could read it on your face, Bruce.”

Dick continued looking up with Bruce’s manhood in his hand and near his face. 

Beautiful face with innocent eyes and a dirty mouth. 

And he could read Bruce like a book. 

Bruce loved this boy so much.

Bruce leaned down and kissed his son. 

Dick kissed back.

“You know me too well.

“Don’t I know it…”

“Ok… More jokes mean more cock sucking.”

“I’m totally fine with that.”

Bruce stood back up straight and Dick started sucking off his father once more.

Sucks, slurps and the deep throating this boy could do. Bruce was very impressed. 

Bruce never had a lover that did this as well as his son could.

Dick’s cock sucking felt so good. Bruce started bucking up and fucking into Dick’s mouth.

Still no difficulties, Dick took all of his father’s cock in his mouth. 

But Bruce began to wonder how well his son’s ass could take it.

“Get up there and put your hands on the headboard.”

Dick stopped and smirked up, “Yes, sir.”

Dick did as he was told while Bruce reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Bruce squirted some on to his fingers, rubbed the substance all around them, then got on the bed. 

Dick looked back as Bruce was on his knees lining up his body with Dick’s.

“You ready for this, son?”

“Always, dad.”

Bruce smirked and put his index finger inside his son’s ass.

Dick moved further into the headboard and started moaning.

“You like that? You like your daddy touching your prostate, son?”

Dick continued moaning, “Oh fuck yes!”

Bruce kept moving his wet finger in and out Dick’s ass. Dick kept moaning.

“Wonder if you can take twom then.”

Bruce’s middle finger met his index finger inside of his son’s ass.

Dick began hissing from the pain.

“Too much?”

“Hell no. Keep going.”

Bruce how loved how eager his son was for sex.

Bruce pushed his two fingers in and out of his son’s hole. And Dick kept moaning from getting finger-fucked by his father.

“You like your dad playing with your little ass, boy?”

“Yes, sir. It feels so damn good.”

Bruce smiled.

“Think you can take all of your old man’s cock?”

Dick turned his head to look at Bruce.

“Bring it on, old man.”

Bruce smiled down at his son as he began lubing up his cock before entering his son’s entrance.

The tip of Bruce’s manhood slowly entered Dick’s hole.

“Bruce, you’re not gonna break me. Give me all you got.”

He looked down at his son and accepted his challenge.

Bruce shoved his cock inside Dick’s hole and began fucking him hard.

The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. Skin to skin smacking against each other. Mixed with Dick’s moans & Bruce’s grunts.

A scene between father & son that should never take place…

But it felt too damn good.

Dick loved his father’s manhood hitting his prostate hard.

Just like Bruce loved the feeling of his son's tight ass.

“Son, I’m about to cum!”

“Cum inside me, Dad!”

Bruce kept fucking into Dick. Their sweat covered their bodies and the heat that started building up inside Bruce’s manhood.

Bruce started cumming inside his son.

Bruce placed his tired, sweaty body over Dick’s own sweaty body. 

Dick breathed and stayed put under Bruce’s weight.

Bruce’s softened manhood was still inside Dick’s ass.

Bruce finally took his cock out of his son’s ass and laid on his back beside Dick. Finally able to get his breathing under control.

Dick felt his father’s seed leak out of his freshly fucked hole.

Dick flipped on his back to lay beside his dad.

Bruce & Dick made eye contact. Dick was the first one to smile.

“Well… That was certainly new. Wasn’t it?”

Bruce smiled back. “Yes. It certainly was.”

Bruce looked down to see Dick’s still hardened cock.

“Dick, you haven’t cum yet?”

Dick looked down like he forgot it was there. 

“Oh yeah. But I know you’re tired Bruce.”

Bruce looked back up at his son.

“Nonsense. Daddy’s here to make you feel good.”

Bruce took his right hand and began stroking his son’s unattended manhood.

“You like that, son? You like daddy stroking your hard cock?”

Dick closed his eyes, put his head back on the headboard and began moaning.

“Yes, daddy. You know how to make me feel so good.”

“How’s sex with your old man been so far?”

Bruce kept stroking.

“It’s the best sex I’ve ever had! No woman or any other man can make me feel as good as my dad can!”

Bruce smiled. He kept stroking.

“That’s right, son. No one can do it better than daddy can.”

“Bruce, I’m about to cum!”

Dick started bucking up his hips, his cock eager for relieve.

“Then do it, Dick. Cum for daddy.”

Dick screamed out as the white substance shot out of his body and all over the sheets & his father’s hand.

Bruce brought his cum covered to his mouth and started licking his son’s semen off his fingers.

Dick watched and thought he had never seen a more beautiful human being than his father. 

Dick put his fingers around Bruce’s chin and went in for a kiss.

Bruce kissed Dick back with cum covered lips.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son.”

Dick was going to love this new way of being his daddy’s boy.

•

Alfred was in the kitchen. Having one of his better days, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a hot cup. Health be damned. What Bruce didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Alfred was drinking his hot beverage in the kitchen as he heard noise coming from the grandfather clock that led to the Batcave. Alfred figured Master Wayne & Master Grayson were out of the house for the day. 

Alfred made his way to the entry of the kitchen which led to the hallway when…

Alfred could’ve swore he saw Master Wayne completely in the nude carrying a seemingly nude, young man wrapped around Bruce’s naked body.

They were gone in a swift.

Alfred blinked as he was processing what he had just saw. 

Sticking his head out of the kitchen entrance, Alfred looked down the hall to see no one there.

He made his way back to his room with his walking cane when he walked by Master Wayne’s room...

He heard moans.

Sex moans. 

From two male voices.

That sounded like Master Wayne & Master Grayson.

His son and grandson.

Alfred casually made his way back towards his room.

He guessed he was also losing his mind as well with old age.

Oh, well… Alfred thought.


End file.
